Experimentation
by MaidenMoonshine
Summary: Gibbs discovers Abby experimenting in her lab - but what exactly is her experimentation?


**Yay! So, this is my second FanFiction account and my first fanfic on the show NCIS. I haven't been watching it that long, but I love the characters (as in, older characters; I haven't watched the recent ones. I'm watching the parts with McGee and DiNozzo and Ziva and Abby; I love those characters and have a feeling that I would not like the more recent episodes as much). If you like this story and would like to see more fics on NCIS and other shows, please comment! I love to hear from my readers!**

 **Okay, have fun! God bless!**

Gibbs watched Abby from the doorway to her lab. She did not see him, as per usual. Today she was dressed in a poodle skirt, black with white polka dots spattering it. For a top she had chosen a dark red one with black script stating "I'm Scary!" Gibbs shook his head at her clothing choices. With the two braided pony tails, red clunky boots, and her billowing white lab coat, the girl looked more like a doll rather than the fearsome image she attempted to project. Besides, nothing ever scared Gibbs - besides, perhaps, Abby's propensity to trouble. Today he was watching to see what had Abby so distracted that she was not answering any of his calls. He had a sneaking feeling that it was not because was too engrossed with her work.

And, of course, Gibbs was right.

Abby was very busy with her beakers, but Gibbs could not tell what she was doing that had her giggling so happily to herself. Then he saw the can of baking soda on its side on the table, accompanied by several colourful tiny bottles and a large plastic carton, and all became clear.

Abby Scuito - NCIS scientist, highly achieving "kid", member of his infamous team - was happily making baking soda and vinegar volcanoes.

Gibbs watched the young Goth dump the white powder into a new beaker, hold up the yellow food colouring and squeeze out several drops, then add a copious amount of vinegar with an excited cackle.

 _She's had way too much caffeine._

Gibbs had to straighten his face to not give away his amusement at these "unauthorized" experiments that brought his … charge, of sorts … such childlike joy.

"Abs!" he interrupted sternly.

"Hey, Gibbs! Look at my volcano!" she exclaimed with a high-pitched, ecstatic voice. "Isn't it huge?!"

It was, pouring foam into a huge puddle that ran off of her table onto the floor - a fact that did not have the proud experimenter concerned in the least.

"I see it," Gibbs said sternly. It was all lost on Abby.

"This is the biggest one yet!" She made a little victory dance around the table, somehow not slipping in the growing mess. "Just look at it Gibbs!"

 _Oh, I see it, Abby dear. And I have to wonder, why?_

But Gibbs did not bother asking the question. With Abby, explanations could be rabbit trails and he did not have time to find out where her crazy head had come up with this newest unorthodox idea. It was time to get back to work.

"Clean it up, Abs. I need some analysis done. Besides, what would people think…." He did not finish his statement. People would already be shocked by Abby's appearance and personality. Seeing a lab filled with bubbling beakers would not remind most people of a elementary science fair. He alone would bear that distinction.

"But Gibbs!" Abby started to whine.

"No, Abby. Clean. Now. Don't make me smack you," he threatened,

Abby tilted her head to the side like a mischievous bird.

"You wouldn't." She had a sly smile as she looked up from her beloved volcanoes. "Not for having fun?"

"You really want to test me?"

 _How do we end up having to have an argument about cleaning up volcanoes? Why are my dreams more normal than my reality at work?_

Abby stood up straight. "No, sir." There she was, acting submissive, but from the sparkle in her eye he knew that she was determined to get her joke in by calling him that detested "sir".

"Get on," he said, giving her a little smile to let her know that he loved her - his youngest "child". It was reciprocated with a huge grin.

"But Gibbs, if you wanted to stay for a moment I could show you just a couple reactions. I think that the yellow food colouring might be more….."

"Abby!"

"Cleaning, cleaning," she mumbled, finally beginning to clean up her mess. Gibbs left her to it. But in the elevator he finally gave himself the luxury of chuckling at her antics.

 _And this is why I come to work everyday. Life is always an adventure with my team and family around._

And that was the simple truth. No need to test it with experimentation.


End file.
